


Pancakes.

by bean_boi



Category: Corpse Party - Fandom
Genre: Almost serious jokefic, F/M, don't look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bean_boi/pseuds/bean_boi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know what I wrote.</p></blockquote>





	Pancakes.

Winter break was a week in for the remaining Kisaragi kids, and Yoshiki was worried. None of them had heard a word from Ayumi, not a single call, text, or seen her. Yoshiki decided to go to her house to make sure that she was okay. 

He wasn't prepared. The door was unlocked, so he was able to just waltz into the house. The stank of maple syrup and pancakes, and when he looked to his left, there were pancakes everywhere. Ayumi stood at the stove, making pancakes. Her hair was matted, and her eyes had deep, dark circles under them. She makes pancakes in quick succession, the pile growing ever larger.

"S-Shinozaki?" Yoshiki cries out. Ayumi doesn't stir, just keeps on making pancakes like nothing had happened. Yoshiki walked up to her, and waved a hand in front of her. Her head snapped up, and Yoshiki was terrified by her eyes. Her eyes were bloodshot, and there were dark circles under her eyes. She looked into his eyes, and without breaking eye contact, she placed a stack of fresh, hot pancakes onto his head. 

"No one... No one is home... Everyone is gone... Everyone is dead!" Ayumi screamed, baking more pancakes, flinging the finished pancakes at Yoshiki's face. Yoshiki let out a muffled scream when the pancakes slapped his face. He rounded the counter, careful not to step on the pancakes, then grabbed Ayumi's hands and turned off the stove.

Ayumi sobbed and collapsed against Yoshiki's chest. Yoshiki was confused, but let her cry onto his shirt. Ayumi's sobs died down, and then she fell to the floor. Surprised and worried, Yoshiki picked her up and lay her down on her couch. He then proceeded to attempt to clean up the pancakes and mess that had been made with the pancake mix. The fridge was soon flooded with containers packed with pancakes. With a creak of the couch, Yoshiki took up what little space was left on the couch. 

"K... Kishinuma-kun?" Yoshiki turned to see that Ayumi had woken up. "Kishinuma-kun get out of my house!"

"E-Eh?!" Yoshiki cried out. "Don't you remember freaking out?"

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Ayumi yelled, standing up and shaking her head.

"Shinozaki, calm down! What happened, and why were you making so many pancakes?" Yoshiki demanded answers, and he wasn't leaving until he got any. Besides, he liked being near Ayumi. Ayumi glared at him, rattling with anger. Ayumi huffed out a breath, and then brushed her fingers through her hair.

"My parents are off on vacation, and I was okay with it at first. Then I started getting bored, so I started browsing the Internet. Next thing I know, I'm here on the couch, and you're here in my house like some creepy stalker!" Ayumi explained, glaring at Yoshiki. 

"You haven't talked to us all break, and we haven't seen you around at all, so I decided to check on you, and you were making pancakes! It's already the second week of break, and we were worried!" Yoshiki defended, explaining what he saw. "You probably saw some weird enchanted thing and got possessed."

With an offended look on her face, Ayumi grabbed Yoshiki by the arm and shoved him out the door of her house. 

"Either way, get out of my house!" Ayumi yelled, slamming the door in his face. The door opened again, and Ayumi added angrily, "Thank you!"

Yoshiki shouted back angrily, "You're welcome!" then walked back to his apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I wrote.


End file.
